


Fuzzy Little Nightmares

by Annie_Quill



Category: FNAF the Musical, Random Encounters - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, FNAF the Musical (Random Encounters), Mark has anxiety and slight ptsd, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Nonsexual age regression, basically I rewrote a scene from an old fic of mine and went "huh.. but what if he was a baby-", mark has terminal baby syndrome i'm Not sorry, not the youtubers; the characters they played
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Quill/pseuds/Annie_Quill
Summary: We all handle fear differently. Sometimes being smaller is a safer option during a threat.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Nathan Sharp, Mark the Night Guard & Nate the Night Guard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Fuzzy Little Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Time We Met](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/543007) by annie_quill. 



> So this is actually a rewrite of a scene from an Old Fanfiction I wrote on Wattpad, shown above. I wanted to rewrite the whole story but decided I /really/ wanted to rewrite this one scene but add in the element of regression. It's not sexual, it's all SFW and soft happy stuff, just a baby having a nightmare and being taken care of.

Maybe he was being a little rude to leave his guest at such an early time, but hey, Nate’s shift started at twelve and if he didn’t want to be a zombie the whole six hours he had to be there, he needed to sleep. Besides, he’d made sure they both ate, and even asked Mark if he would rather they stay up together. He’d promised it was fine, he knew that Nate needed to sleep before going to work, that he’d just read until he got tired. He had his flashlight if he woke up, he should be fine!

Nate had given him a blanket and a couple pillows off his own bed before heading back towards his room, leaving the door open a crack just in case Mark decided he needed to wake him up. His uniform was by the closet, and he’d already dressed down into a t shirt and sweats when they ate dinner. After a quick check down the hall to make sure his guest hadn’t already come up to keep his company, he dropped onto the bed and grabbed the headphones left wrapped around the lamp. He always slept with music, so maybe if he kept it low he could still hear if Mark called him from downstairs. A few minutes of swiping to pick out a good station, he set his phone aside and put his glasses next to them, eyes closed, drifting to the good tunes and the warm feeling that he was doing good..

And what felt like seconds later, he was jerking awake to a scream, headphones falling around his neck. It was dark out, the only light coming from the soft green glow of his clock, informing him he’d slept the last 5 hours peacefully away.

He pushed the headphones off and checked his phone to make sure the clock wasn’t off, before getting up a bit panicked. Was it a threat, like a robber, or just something in his dreams? Or his music? He did listen to loud music sometimes with loud lyrics-

_ Mark. _

Was that the first scream of the night or only the first he’d heard?

He felt over the table and grabbed his glasses and phone, using the latter as a light to guide him down the hall. He could turn on a light but that would probably blind him and he was already feeling dizzy from the sudden wake up. Instead, like the genius he was, he half felt his way to the living room. “Mark? Hey, man, was that you who screamed-?” He pat along the couch, trying to find the other in the dimly lit room. He really should grab a light-

“Nate?” The voice was so  _ soft _ , he was almost sure it wasn’t real. Or at least, it wasn’t the guy he invited to crash on his couch. He reached for the wall and pat across it until he found a light switch, flicking it on and squinting to adjust.

The lamp cast soft yellow light over the room, leaving the wall farthest from it still dim but not pitch black. He looked back to the couch and saw a small lump under the blanket, at first thinking that maybe Mark was curled up under. But it was too small, even if the guy was curled up real tight, He hesitated, looking towards the hallway thinking maybe Mark was in the bathroom or something. But that wouldn’t explain.. This then. 

Nate knelt beside the couch and carefully lifted the corner of the blanket, almost dropping it at what he saw. His eyes are messing up, he’s tired, maybe he’s still asleep! But no, when he lifted the blanket again, he still saw it. Something he really didn’t expect and really didn’t know how to react to.

Mark, the man that shot a janitor and threatened to carve open an animatronic, curled up in a small ball under the blankets.. About the size of a four year old. Still had the freshly dyed red hair, still had his glasses though they were practically falling off his face.. But just, tiny! Clutching the book he’d been reading like it would protect him, face streaked in tears.

_ Tears.  _ That realization was enough to snap Nate out of his stupor, pulling the blanket away more to let the soft lamp light cover the little boy. “Mark..? That, is that you?” he asked dumbly, looking over the other like he still couldn’t believe it. The little, nervous nod the kid gave though made him somewhat relax, though he was still wildly confused. “What happened, buddy?”

“I s, saw, I saw-” he hiccuped, hugging the book more.

Nate moved to set the blanket aside and carefully work the book out of his arms, not wanting the hard cover to hurt him. What he didn’t expect was for Mark to cling to his arm instead, making him hesitate before carefully wrapping his arms around the little boy, picking him up off the couch. “What did you see?”

“S, saw Chica..” He shakily pointed towards the darkened doorway to the kitchen, then moved the hand to the window across from it that looked out over the apartment building’s yard. “A, an Bonnie..”

“Oh man.. Here, where’s your flashlight?” Mark pointed down towards his bag, and Nate knelt down to dig through it, past the overnight clothes and he could feel the other’s pill bottle brush his hand.. He pulled the flashlight out and turned it on, pointing it towards the kitchen entrance. Nothing there. “You wanna make sure they’re not here?”

The Little shook his head quickly, hiccuping. “They gonna eat me! No!”

“But what if they’re not here? Then they can’t hurt you.” He knew very well they wouldn’t, the animatronics weren’t malicious. Sure it took him a week of working there compared to Mark’s two days to figure that out, but if he could convince the kid that they were okay.. “Come on, watch.”

Nate carried the Little towards the kitchen door, couldn’t help wanting to stop when he felt the trembling in his arms, but he had to show Mark it was okay. He shone the flashlight into the room, reflecting off the tile and oven door. “See? No one’s here, it’s empty.”

“B, bu’ Bonnie-”

“We can check that next.” They went back across the room, opening the window and shining the light into the yard and on the wall below them. “Even if he was here, there’s nowhere for him to stand! He'd have to hang off the window, that would just look silly-"

Mark giggled softly, and at least he got a laugh! But the kid pointed to the hall, and Nate had a feeling he knew what he wanted. He carried the Little towards the hall, shining the flashlight down into the bathroom and hall closet where he kept towels. He could've just turned on the lights to show that it was safe, but Nate's electricity bill would be hell even for just that.

He brought the Little up to his room and set him on the bed. "You can sleep in here so you don't get scared," he hummed, going to switch off the flashlight, only stopping when Mark quickly shook his head and pointed towards the closet. He turned and noticed his uniform, remembering with a bit of regret that yes, he had less than a half hour before his shift started. "Aw, don't worry buddy, I'll call in and they can find someone else.."

"N, no, closet.." he pointed again, and it finally clicked: he was scared of the closet. It made sense when one of the things that terrified him had been hiding in his own.

Nate crossed the room and shone the light inside, almost scaring himself when the soft light reflected off a plastic eye. But it wasn't anything spooky, just a small stuffed Foxy toy his mom had given him when he first worked at Freddy's. She'd thought it was so cute.. Nate leaned in to pick it up, turning with the toy in hand.

"There was no one in there but this little guy! Hey hey, don't worry, it's a plush." He showed that it wasn't gonna hurt them by chucking the toy at the wall. It made a thud where the plastic hit, but didn't move at all after it landed. Mark, who had started trembling again at the sight of the toy, actually laughed again, covering his mouth with his hands. Nate grabbed the toy off the ground and held it out. "How about you sleep with him, okay? Maybe he's scary enough that the real robots will be too afraid to touch you!"

To his surprise and relief, Mark reached to take the toy, hugging it to his chest and nodded softly. "Okie.."

He sighed and plopped onto the bed next to the Little, smiling softly when Mark wormed over to cuddle against his side. He reached for his phone and found the pizzeria's number, calling it up. Luckily that guy on the phone seemed to be up 24/7, as he answered right away. Nate gently rubbed the kid's hair to soothe him when the voice made him start shaking again, talking soft as he told Phone Guy he'd be unable to work the shift. "Yeah I, uh.. my sister dropped her kid off for me to babysit, I'm really sorry man, family comes first."

"Well that would be all fine and dandy if you didn't call  _ half an hour _ before your shift, Nate."

"Oh man, sorry, the kid's crying-" he gently nudged Mark, who got the idea and started putting on a little show of whining and pretend crying. "I gotta go man, I'm sure you can find someone to fill in for me, bye!"

"We lied to Phone Guy!" the Little said in an almost awe as Nate hung up and tossed the phone aside.

"Yup, just don't tell him you're not my nephew," he chuckled, taking off his glasses and setting them aside. "I think it's bedtime, buddy, you tired?" The little nod he got in response was enough of an answer, as he helped Mark also put his glasses aside. "Alright, come on, under the blanket. It's nice and warm, and I'm here, so no baddies can get you."

Mark snuggled up under the blanket, clutching the Foxy plush and peering up at Nate with those big brown eyes, the ones that made his heart feel warm and good again. "Promise..?"

"Yeah, promise. Now go to bed, kiddo, we'll have some fun in the morning, but not if you're too tired." He chuckled and tucked the kid close, putting an arm under his head and nuzzling a bit against the dyed curls.

It was quiet for a bit, and he almost dozed off thinking the kid had fallen asleep already. But a little hand pat at his cheek and he glanced down to meet those big ol' eyes again. "Yes?"

"Nate.. love you.."

His chest felt tight and he could only grin and press a small kiss to the soft hair. "Love you too, kiddo."


End file.
